Armaldo (Pokémon)
|} Armaldo (Japanese: アーマルド Armaldo) is a dual-type Fossil introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 40, after it is revived from a Claw Fossil. Biology Armaldo is a bipedal, amphibious Pokémon, somewhat resembling a . It is covered with thick, grayish-blue plates. There are accents of yellow, black, white, and red throughout its body. Its oblong eyes protrude from the sides of its head. A black pattern with two red, teardrop-shaped spots covered the center of its head and a yellow lower jaw. Three pairs of wing-like appendages extend from the sides of its long, thick neck. A plate of armor on its back has four short spikes and two triangular, yellow-rimmed wings extending from underneath. Its scaled chest and belly are rimmed with yellow lines as well, and there are two large yellow plates in the center of its chest. Its segmented arms extend from holes in these plates, each with a large, black claw. The legs are also segmented, with black knees. A pair of black fins tips its long tail. In ancient times, Armaldo lived on and dived into the ocean to hunt for prey. The large wings on its back were used for swimming, while its thick shell protected it from enemy attacks. Its strong claws can break stones and punch through a steel slab. Furthermore, they can be freely extended or retracted. It is considered to be the ancestor of some Pokémon. In the anime Major appearances Armaldo made its main series debut in a movie that was shown by Elijah in Lights, Camerupt, Action!. Its role in the movie was defending a castle where a princess was held captive. An Armaldo appeared in Where's Armaldo?, where, after evolving from Anorith, it was captured by but ended up going on a rampage. An Armaldo appeared in Wild in the Streets!, where it escaped the Oreburgh Mining Museum with the help of a rampaging . It was briefly captured by Team Rocket, but it was then recalled back into its Poké Ball. An Armaldo appeared in Dealing With Defensive Types!, where it and a sent blasting off from the Canalave Gym. An Armaldo appeared in League Unleashed!, under the ownership of Nando. It was used in his battle against in the Lily of the Valley Conference. It battled and defeated before battling , which resulted in a double knockout. Minor appearances Armaldo debuted in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. An Armaldo appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as one of the Pokémon living in the Tree of Beginning. Also, another appeared during the opening sequence of the movie. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga An Armaldo is seen under Blaise's ownership in No Armaldo Is an Island, which he apparently uses to around (and dive to save Tabitha), despite Armaldo not being capable of using the moves. The rented an Armaldo, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. In the TCG In the TFG One Armaldo figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * : An serves a mentor to the future Guildmaster while he was still an . Initially reluctant due to Igglybuff's devil-may-care attitude, he takes him on as an apprentice after sensing a powerful intuition from the baby Pokémon and eventually grows close to the young child. He tends to lampshade many RPG staples, such as traps and bosses, but is just as easily fooled by them. Armaldo is in fact an outlaw and is caught after clearing the Fortune Ravine. Igglybuff protests wildly and is about to unleash a powerful (the first show of his infamous temper), until Armaldo calms him down and explains the situation; he gives the still-protesting Igglybuff a Defend Globe (the first treasure the pair found on their first adventure) as a gift to remember him by, and Armaldo willingly gives himself up to the authorities. This story serves as the backdrop for the second Special Episode, Igglybuff the Prodigy. * He later reappears in , where another Igglybuff requests the player to deliver a Tiny Reviver Seed to Armaldo. Upon delivery, Armaldo muses about another Igglybuff he knew that had become a respected guildmaster. Pokédex entries |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 18, Forever Level 67, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Oblivia Ruins, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Shimmering Lake (post-ending)}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Entranceway: The Hidden Basement}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Event: Armaldo Appears Event: Great Daily Pokémon (Second release)}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Giant Redwood (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center New York Armaldo|English|United States|40|???|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Armaldo}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20}} |Cross Poison|Poison|Physical|70|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40|*}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 116 or higher |link= , , }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=348 |name2=Armaldo |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Bug}} Sprites Trivia * Armaldo and its pre-evolution are the only Pokémon with the Ability that are also weak to . Origin It appears to be based upon the '' , although it shares some physical traits with dinosaurs. Name origin Armaldo may be a corruption of armor, or a combination of "armor" and "ald", an old Saxon word meaning "old". In other languages External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon de:Armaldo es:Armaldo fr:Armaldo it:Armaldo ja:アーマルド zh:太古盔甲